emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Prescott
Diana Prescott is the wife of Franklin Prescott. In February 1974, the pair moved to the village, taking residency in Crossthwaite's Cottage which had recently been listed. Diana was left on her own often when Franklin was away for work, and one day Diana spent the night with Dryden Hogben, causing rumours to be spread about them sleeping together. Biography February-April: Arrival and friendship with Dryden Diana arrived in the village with her husband Franklin in February 1974, purchasing Crossthwaite's Cottage off the recently departed Crossthwaite family. Upon their arrival to The Woolpack, Franklin made a scene between him and Diana. Franklin got Henry Wilks to help Diana with the cottage, and Dryden Hogben offered to cut their carpet at a cheap price, which Diana accepted. Whilst moving their furniture, Dryden got dirty and asked Diana if he could borrow one of Franklin's shirts once he got himself cleaned up. Diana let him borrow a shirt, which raised a few eyebrows in the village. Diana received an invitation to a ball in March 1974 and asked Henry, who was unable to go. She then considered asking Dryden, but Henry reminded her that he wouldn't have the suitable attire. Diana got Dryden suitable attire and took him to the ball and convinces him to stay with her. April-July: Franklin's alcoholism Franklin eventually returns from his business trip in late April 1974. Diana tries to make up for lost time by taking him for a walk in the village. However, Franklin gets bored and goes home, making Diana feel distant from him. She then instead decides to hang out with Dryden. Franklin began drinking heavily and it caused rows between him and Diana, even nearly getting violent. Dryden manages to get Franklin to give up drinking, but Diana is infuriated that it's taken Dryden's interference for this change, that he wouldn't give it up for her. When Diana rejects a party invitation on Franklin's behalf, a row ensues. Franklin accuses Diana of being ashamed of him, but she tells him that she is worried he will start drinking again. Diana relents and allows Franklin to go to the party, and stays by him when he is anxious about going to The Woolpack as everyone will be drinking. Franklin learns that Dryden stayed with Diana one night whilst he was away and was enraged, wondering what people would think. A hurt and offended Diana lashes back and tells him he didn't care what people thought when he was getting blind drunk on a regular basis. Franklin admits to Diana that he feels rather out of place in the village and asks what she thinks. Diana tells him that she's growing to feel settled and suggests he stays in the village a bit more often so he can feel the same. However, he wants to move to London as it would be easier for him to work. Diana later has a change of heart and realises Beckindale isn't home to her either and the pair make plans to leave, doing so a few days later. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale Farm characters Category:1974 debuts Category:1974 departures Category:Residents of Crossthwaite's Cottage